


Dirty to Deep

by wyoheartsmusic



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Beard Burn, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, sappy evak, that's basically it LOL, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyoheartsmusic/pseuds/wyoheartsmusic
Summary: Even comes back from a family vacation and Isak has a surprise for him.





	Dirty to Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Tarjei completely fucked me up by looking like [this](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Da2gUhaX0AAYnZL.jpg) so naturally i had to write The Thing. I blame everyone in the SKAM International server who enabled this. I love you guys <3
> 
> This turned out way sappier than intended but I won't complain because this way I didn't have to agonise so much over writing smut haha. It is also completely unedited so I hope it's not too much of a mess. Enjoy <3

It’s been way too long since Isak has last seen Even. It’s his own damn fault, he knows that, but he’d like to complain anyway, thank you very much.

Even has been on a family vacation for the last two weeks — one that he invited Isak to and his parents, too, were incredibly excited to take him along but Isak just— he loves Even’s family to pieces but it gets a lot sometimes to see that happy family. Rationally, he knows it’s not always sunshine and smiles but he can imagine a vacation would be. He doesn’t want to be reminded of what he could have had if the universe were a bit kinder.

But that’s beside the point anyway. 

Isak is happy now. He’s living together with his boyfriend and finally, after fourteen agonising days, the flat won’t feel so empty anymore.

He even cleaned for the occasion. No stray clothes lying around, the dishes are done, the floors mopped and the bedsheets changed. Okay, so maybe he didn’t know what to do with himself so to get his mind off of missing Even, he cleaned.

Isak has also jerked off for the first time in over a year. Several times. His hand was cramping and everything. He just wants his boy back.

He’s lounging on their bed when he hears a key turning in the lock. Immediately, he perks up, scrambling off the bed to greet Even by the door.

“Halla baby, I—“

Isak interrupts him with a rough kiss, sighing into it with how good it feels to have Even close again. After a couple seconds, they barely kiss anymore because Isak is smiling so hard. He’s just so happy.

“Wait a second. Isak, what…” Even trailed off, holding Isak’s face in his hands as he pulls away, his eyes blown wide as he takes in Isak’s face. His voice sounds strangled when he concludes, “You have a beard. Like— that’s a _beard_.”

Isak giggles. Even has seen him with light stubble before — mostly, when they’ve spent days just staying in bed and there was no time to shave. And now he’s been so useless while Even was gone that the stubble turned into actual beard and well, he likes it and he wanted to see Even’s reaction. It doesn’t disappoint. But Even never can anyway. “You like it?” Isak asks, his tone low and teasing.

Even nods wildly. “Yes!” He breathes.

Isak smirks. “Good,” He says, “Because I plan to make up for the time we were apart and I plan to make you _feel_ my love.” Even opens his mouth but Isak shakes his head a little, stopping him. “Do not break into song now. We can do sappy later.”

“Fuck, Isak,” Even attacks his lips hungrily, “I am so in love with you.”

Isak smiles giddily before he starts pushing Even out of the hallway and into their bedroom instead. “Take off your clothes,” Isak instructs, feeling a wave of arousal and affection alike rush through him as Even complies, stumbling over his long legs in the process. “Lie down,” He whispers when Even is gloriously naked.

Even’s pupils are blown as he watches Isak take off his plaid shirt — or Even’s, maybe Isak’s after all, who knows at this point — slowly and then crawls on the bed with Even, knocking his knees apart so he can settle down between them.

There’s lube and condoms lying on the mattress already because maybe Isak got super turned on imagining this very reunion scene right now. But fuck that, he doesn’t need them just yet.

Isak smiles when he puts a sweet kiss to the side of Even’s knee, deliberately rubbing his beard against it a little. Even’s leg spasms at the contact and he moans a soft, “Fuck.”

Isak loves Even’s thighs, loves how it makes his boyfriend shiver all over whenever Isak pays a lot of attention to them, kissing and marking them up. There are moment where he takes forever to worship Even like this, to the point that they’re both ready to come undone from just that and today is one of those days.

It drives Isak crazy, because he’s missed Even so fucking much and he would have loved to make this quick and deep and dirty but instead he’s just gonna make it deep and a little dirty and just fucking hot.

“Isak, my god,” Even moans, his hands moving to tangle in Isak’s curls, carding through them.

Isak smiles, nipping and sucking and kissing on the soft skin of Even’s inner thighs, making sure to divide his attention between both evenly. “You’re so gorgeous,” He can’t help but mumble, a full-blown grin on his lips when Even shudders in answer. “I missed you so much.”

“What about,” Even moans, his fingers tightening in Isak’s hair for a second as Isak worked on a beautifully big blooming love bite, “Being sappy later?”

Isak chuckles, stopping his ministrations for a second to crawl up Even’s body and kiss him. And kiss him, and kiss him, and kiss him. He gets a bit lost in it, as does Even, because it’s been way too long that they had this.

When Even starts thrusting against Isak’s thigh to get some friction, Isak pulls away with a wicked smirk. “Not yet,” He mouths before he goes back to kissing Even’s thighs. After a few more minutes, he reaches for the lube, coating his fingers with it and wrapping his hand loosely around Even’s dick, pumping slowly. His other hand presses into that spot right by Even’s hipbone that he knows drives him wild, while his lips are still occupied nipping on Even’s skin.

“Please, please, please,” Even begs desperately, “I dreamt about this every night while I was away. Oh my god, _Isak_.”

Isak is throbbing in his jeans, he wants to be in his boyfriend so bad but his own desires are at the back of his mind, Even all that he cares about.

Even whines, “I can’t— Isak, I’m gonna.”

Isak tightens his hand around Even’s dick a little, encouragingly. He bites at Even’s thigh, pulling away a little to inspect the bite mark. Licks over it to soothe the pain of it a little.

And Even comes, his whole body going still. And fuck, Isak missed witnessing this; how Even goes completely still before violently shaking apart from his orgasm. His chest is heaving when Isak moves back up his body to kiss him through his high, Even’s jaw is slack but he eagerly moves with Isak’s mouth anyway.

Isak starts kissing Even’s cheek then, and the other, moving to Even’s forehead, smiling when Even closes his eyes blissfully and going to kiss his eyelids as well. Gentle fingers to Even’s jaw, being soft and sweet with him until Even comes back to his senses. Rubbing their noses together. And there’s Even’s sleepy giggle and Isak’s heart blooms. 

“No there’s nothing that I wouldn’t do, to make you feel my love,” Isak murmurs with a smile, burying his fingers in Even’s hair and scratching at his scalp a little. 

Even is strong enough now to wrap his arm around Isak, pulling him in. “Let me take a nap before I take care of you, okay?”

Isak nuzzles his nose against Even’s neck, his arm wrapping around Even’s stomach. He is perfectly content right now so he closes his eyes as well.

And he sleeps as well as he hasn’t in two weeks.

It’s the middle of the night when they both wake up again, sharing lazy kisses and giddy smiles.

After an hour just spent kissing, their stomachs start rumbling and with laughter filling their tiny flat, they get out of bed. Even puts on boxer shorts and Isak’s earlier discarded plaid shirt, leaving it unbuttoned while Isak just stays as he is, in his jeans, before they go to the kitchen.

Even sits down on the counter and Isak goes to make them cheese toasties.

“Hey Isak?” Even murmurs thoughtfully, “You look like you’d make a very handsome husband with that beard and making me food.”

Isak stills, a perplexed smile on his lips when he turns to his boyfriend. “Did you just propose?”

Even’s eyes widen in surprise. “Oh— I—“

Isak drops the cheese slicer and goes over to Even, standing between his legs. “Ask me again in three years. Properly,” He suggests, bringing their lips together.

Even smiles, barely pulling away when he promises, “I’ll ask you again in three years. Properly.”

“Okay,” Isak nods, happily kissing his boyfriend again.

“Okay,” Even whispers, and then, “Does that mean I also have to wait three years for you to give me beard burn again? Fy faen, my thighs feel so sore.”

Isak grinned, “You like that? Want me to keep the beard? Because I’ll give you beard burn for the rest of our lives if that’s what you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought and if you want to scream about Tarjei's beardiness, come to my tumblr julian-dahl because DAMN i want to scream


End file.
